gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
Serena
Serena in an immortal that commonly realms the Underwiki, although she does regularly visit Wikiolympus. She is also the patron of the souls that enter the Underwiki. Her twin sister, Serene, is also an affiliate of the Gods of Wikiana. Appearance Serena has ghastly white hair that fall down to her hips. Two black horns usually protrude from there, signifying her as a demon. She also has piercing red eyes that may seem like they want your soul, but they're there for guiding souls around. Her wings are feathery and painted with sombre colours like black and purple. No matter what, she always wears body armour that show off her cleavage, and she always wears a flower pendant that doubles as a shuriken. Biography Serena used to be a normal human, alongside Serene. To everybody, they were two quiet and caring girls, which left them to be perfect victims of the bullies that roamed their home town. Verbal abuse constantly rained down on them from their tormentors on a daily basis. They could never take one step outside without avoiding the insults. At first, they thought that it would eventually pass. But it never did – It just became worse. Much much worse. The bullies started to physically hurt them by beating them with punches and kicks. On rare occasions, they would even break their bones. They always came home with cuts, scars and bruises coating their bodies. Despite the agonizing pain they never minded the bullies, for they found comfort in the form of the Gods of Wikiana. They would worship each one with great devotion and leave them sacrifices. “Serena?” Serene asked. “Yes?” “What would it be like if we were to live with the Gods themselves?” “Serene!” Serena giggled. “We do live by the Gods themselves: They’re watching over us all. But to actually be with ''them would be… would be our dream come true!” The two started to giggle even more. “As much as I want to be connected to them, I kind of like it down here on Earth. I would be happy enough to serve as a guardian of something.” “Well I don’t like it here – The bullies! They’ve buried us under the terrain for far too long! I’d do whatever it takes to avoid them! If I could be with the Gods, I’d want to be part of the council or help them guard the Underwiki!” As the two continued with their little discussion, the Gods watched them intently. There was no doubt that they were all flattered and even wanted the girls to join them, but there was no direct way. They could only do so if they were dead. And they didn’t want to kill their biggest fans. “What do we do Erlend?” Kekai asked, glancing down at Serena. “I-I don’t know. I guess we wait.” Once more, they were all silent. Nobody dared speak, until a flash of green and yellow spread on the ground – Caitlin had used a Yggdrasil leaf. “Waiting is the best game,” Caitlin agreed. “But how long will it take?” That was it. Nobody had any clues of how to bend the situation of themselves and the young girls. So with that, they waited. The next day, the bullies invited Serene and Serena to an apology party. Serena seemed quite suspicious, but Serene wanted the forgiveness she and her sister deserved. Whilst Serene wanted the apology the two of them deserved, serena said otherwise. For once in her life, she was extra cautious. The thrill was exiting her mind, swapping her personality into a new persona. The powerful and fiery girl Serena was had now vanished completely, engulfed by a weak and feeble girl. One that nobody would ever see coming. She was eventually persuaded by Serene to go, for the justice that was misinterpreted to be non-existant. As soon as they arrived, everything seemed genuinely real – There were plenty of cakes, balloons and I’m sorry banners. Serena was overjoyed, but Serene felt uneasy. The whole affair had changed her, and there was still tension. Then she saw him – Tybalt, hesitating as he cut a massive cake. The other bullies were also at other larger cakes. Serena was about to rush to a free one, when the bullies smashed the cakes, and revealed guns. “SERENA! THEY HAVE GUNS!” Serene shouted. But it was too late – The bullets ripped through Serena like knife through butter. Her pained screams sounded like that of a banshee, and blood started spurting out of her wounds. Then their attention turned to Serene. Serene didn’t want to make it out of there whilst leaving Serena to die, so she started sprinting to her nearly dead sister. Their tormentors were taken aback by this, but they regained their composure as quickly as they lost it. Serene still ran, but the bullets also fired through her. Now she was in the same state as Serena. “Ser-Serena. I-I’m sorry for not being there.” “Serene. Don’t be. I’m sorry for not listening… had it not been for me, we would be alive… I’m the – screw up.” “Serena, don’t say that!” Serene pleaded with tears in her eyes. “If you’re going – to be a screw up, then I’ll- be one too!” Serena started to gasp even more heavily, as Serene’s heart thumped quicker than a rabbit. “Serene… next time, I’ll heed your – testimony. Promise me… you’ll do the same,” Serena’s eyelids started to flicker, as Serene watched on in horror. “I-I promise… I won’t ever pressure… you again. Please, just stay with me for a few more minutes. Serena?” But her sister’s breathing had completely stopped. Her eyelids were shut. But her pulse was still there. Serene wanted to deliver one final message to Serena. “We’ll always be… together. Even after death. If we do see the… Wikians, then our dreams… will be true. Keep believing, and it… will become real.” And that was when the pulse disappeared. Serena was no longer in pain, no longer reminiscing the bad amongst the good. With the peaceful look on her face, it was though as if she was only asleep. Serene felt her eyelids fill with tears, dripping onto Serena’s corpse. Then she started to feel her energy drain. All kinds of memories displayed privately to Serene, like the first time they opened their eyes to one another, the different games they played together. With every last ounce of her strength, Serene grabbed Serena’s hand, and breathed her last. They were 14 at the time. The Gods stared in shock at the series of events. Their biggest followers had now passed on, all due to a mean trick played out by a group of selfish cocky jerks. All the Goddesses were in tears, whilst the others paid their respects. “Rebekah, Kekai… They’ll be at the Underwiki. Show them to the most welcoming room there is. Caitlin, deliver this message to them as soon as they’re there.” Nathaniel handed Caitlin a scroll. “But make sure Rebekah and Kekai are out of the room. Make it seem more realistic. Don’t forget to report their reactions back to us.” The three nodded at Nathaniel’s plan, and prepared to do so. Meanwhile, Serene and Serena stared in awe at the sight – They were finally in the realm of the Gods. But it was all a terrifying experience for them – They hadn’t expected to be met with the sight. “Serene, look, it’s Scarlet!” Serena whispered to her, as they boarded the boat across the River Amaranthe. All they could do was contain their excitement as the goddess looked at them, with a small smile on her face. “But look! It’s Katarina!” This time, they recoiled in fear as Katarina growled at them. “And isn’t that-“ Before Serena could continue, they found themselves stood in front of the two rulers of the Underwiki – Kekai and Rebekah. “Ah, we have been expecting you – You must be the Wormwood sisters! We’ve watched over you as you worshipped us, and we are flattered.” Kekai blushes slightly at the last word. “Come this way – We have set up a special room for you!” Serene nearly squealed with delight as Rebekah carefully held their hands to guide them through the Dark Isles. “Ah, here we are!” Rebekah led the two onto an island, that contained a miniature house. But on the inside, it was almost like a palace! Gold chandeliers were in every room, and everything a person could ever want lay in there. “Please enjoy your time here!” Kekai said, grinning like a goof before closing the door on them. The twins stared at each other with disbelief, as they started to squeal and celebrate out loud. The two started telling jokes and making remarks about the Gods. “Kekai is sooo hot!” Serene stated, daydreaming herself with him. “I know! It’s a shame that Rebekah already claimed him. Such a shame…” “Tell me about it. I can’t remember which one, but one of the goddesses previously showed an interest with him.” “Oh, wasn’t that-“ But before they could finish, there came the sound of wings fluttering. At first, they thought it was Scarlet. But then they remembered that she had to stay at the River Amaranthe. “Come in!” Serene said politely. At first, there was nothing. Well, until a massive amount of wolves came bounding in, licking Serene and Serena whenever possible. “Pack! Calm down! They’re our guests, not your toys to slobber over!” Serene and Serena gawked as they received a smile from the angelic figure, her blonde hair flowing behind her. “She’s the one who I was thinking about,” Serene whispered, petting a blue wolf on the head. “Aren’t you Caitlin?” Serena asked, winking at Serene. “Yup. That’s right! Caitlin, goddess of wolves, questing and the revival of chat. It’s a pleasure to see you!” Caitlin shook their hands, beaming greatly at them. “What brings you here then?” Serene enquired. “Well, I came to deliver something. A quest in fact. I’ll read it out!” Caitlin opened the scroll and briefly read through it all. “Dear Serene and Serena, we have been inspired by your devotion to us – We’ve never seen somebody be so grateful for us, so we’re giving you an offer you wouldn’t decline – Serena, you can help protect and guard the spirits of the Underwiki, become a deity of them even. And Serene, since you would like to regularly be on Earth, we’re leaving you with one of the most dangerous missions yet – You need to help guard one of the pieces of a goddess that once tried to destroy us. You won’t be in the same territory as her, of course, but you must ensure that nobody comes knocking on her door. Yours sincerely, the Primal trio.” Caitlin finished off by adding the famous quote: ‘You’ve received a quest request, will you put yourself to the test?’ The twins gaped at each other, taken aback by the surprise. They didn’t even think before they said yes. Caitlin nodded in approval, before greeting them farewell. And then she was gone. “Serena, what is that?” Serene asked, pointing to two presents. “I don’t know. But they’re addressed to us, respectively. Let’s open them!” The presents weren’t that big, so they opened it with ease. Inside of them, there was a priceless treasure for each of them – A pendant. Serena had hers in the shape of a pointy flower that looked more like a shuriken than anything else. But Serene’s was different – Hers was in the shape of a cross, but looked like a small dagger. “There’s also a note inside of them!” Serena pointed out, picking up a small scrap of paper. ''‘Dear Serene and Serena, We figured that you would want something to defend yourselves with, in case you get into trouble. Serena, that flower is actually a shuriken. And if you throw it, it will split into three. But don’t worry, because one will return to you like a boomerang, no matter what. Serene, the cross is a dagger. Within moments, you can will it to become any other weapon you wish it to be, whether it’s a spear, a sword, or even a missile! Use wisely though – The dagger can only transform once every three days. From, all the Gods of Wikiana’ ''The note contained the signatures of all the Gods on the back. “Serene, this is going to be even more awesome than I thought it would be!” And in agreement, Serene nodded. Personality Unlike Serene, the false persona of Serena didn't stay. She's still got the '''fiery, rebellious' punch inside of her (Although she doesn't dare act like this in the Underwiki. She's got the blood of a great leader, and is firm but fair. Like Serene, she's as stubborn as a mule. There's no way to douse out her '''determination, '''not even if it meant she sacrifice herself. Sometimes, she can become a tad '''mischievous. '''No matter what, she'll do whatever it takes to protect Wikiana and Serene. Trivia * Serena is one letter out from Serene, which is why I chose it to be the name of Serene's twin sister Category:Females Category:Immortal Category:WIP Category:Wolfgirl23c